youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Poop Wiki:Rules
Since the YouTube Poop Wiki was revived in 2013, most of the strict Rules have left with the strict admins. Currently, the wiki has more freedom then most wikis. Here's a short list of things that are okay here, that's usually against the rules on most other wikis: *Swearing *Non-Related content Plus the YouTube Poop Wiki has a reputation (to the few that know about it) of having more tolerence towards anons. While some wikis go as far as banning anon editing, this wiki tries to give anons as much rights as Wikia will allow. Ever since the user Bramblenose was banned, anon intolerence isn't common amongst our community. We, however, are not a anarchy and do have some rules. They can be broken into four categories: *1 (General - Rules that fit into no other categories. *2 (Vandalism - Rules that cover the topic of vandalism) *3 (Spam - rules that cover spam, be it regular or category) *4 (Abuse of Power - only staff have to follow these to insure no power is abused) *5 (Flaming - rules covering attacking other users) *6 (Quality - Standards articles have to follow 1 - General Rules RULE 1.1 Do not copy anything from another wiki. RULE 1.2 Do not change a article's bias without permission from an admin. RULE 1.3 Articles that do not meet standards cannot be deleted until at least a day after their creation. RULE 1.4 Only Admins can add and/or remove page certain templates. These templates include: *Delete *Stub *Delete7 *Unfunny RULE 1.5 Articles of pages mentioned in YTPBooks do not have to be canon, unless such is consented by the creator of the article. 2 - Vandalism Rules RULE 2.1 Do not vandalize pages, we shouldn't have to spell this one out for you, but this includes: *Deleting large amounts of content without a stated reason *Adding spam, advertisement, or offensive content *Uploading any images that violate Wikia's global rules (Global staff will usually take care of that, but you will be at'' their'' mercy) *Abusing the category function (See here) RULE 2.2 Any editing of a Userpage with the template: DontEdit on it is vandalism. RULE 2.3 *Do not undo an administrator's work without first discussing the matter. 3 - Spam Rules RULE 3.1 Do not flood pages with the following category types: *Unneeded *Not used on any other page *Offensive RULE 3.2 Bashing or praising "Awesome characters" and "Idiots" do count RULE 3.3 Use inappropriate category titles (can't contain cursing). Wikia's rules. RULE 3.4 Be intelligent in threads and comments. Don't be like "Over 9000!" or "This is Sparta!". RULE 3.5 Use retarded names in categories like "OMG" or "WTF". RULE 3.5 Long sentences in categories. This is considered spam. RULE 3.6 Categories based on Race, or sexual orientation. RULE 3.7 Categories that start with "Characters - " this was an old system, which has been replaced and we are working on removing these permanently. 4 - Abuse of Power Rules RULE 4.1 Admins cannot create rules without the rules first passing democratically via the proposals board. RULE 4.2 Do not use your position of power to push your religion on others. 5 - Flaming RULE 5.1 Do not pick fights with other users. This easily results from: *Responding with unnecessary negetivity *Repeatedly editing their profile pages RULE 5.3 Do not threaten people to the religious punishment of your religion. (Hell, Sheol, Purgatory, etc.) RULE 5.3 Do not say bigoted or discriminatory things, at all. (Racism, Religous Discrimination, Homophobia, etc.) 6 - Quality Standards RULE 6.1 All pages must be one or more paragraphs. If an article is one paragraph, there must be a acceptable reason for such. RULE 6.2 Write in proper English (Every type of English (Ex. American English) is allowed) Advanced Categorization : See Rules/Categories Bashing : See Rules/Bashing Becoming Admin : See Rules/Becoming an Admin Commenting : See Rules/Comments Threads : See Rules/Threads Category:Wiki